This invention relates generally to a multipurpose modular reusable spacecraft. Various spacecraft are known in the prior art.
One example of a prior art spacecraft is the Russian Vostok 3KA. The Vostok 3KA reentry vehicle was a non-lifting sphere, which at the time, was a simple and reliable form. The spherical shape of the Vostok 3KA spacecraft had limited volumetric efficiency and subjected crew members to the maximum possible reentry deceleration forces. The Luna 16, 20, and 24 vehicles also used a spherical reentry vehicle for unmanned lunar missions. At lunar return speeds, however, the deceleration forces imposed on spherical reentry vehicles are lethal to humans. Spherical reentry vehicles cannot be used for manned lunar mission return.
Various space agencies have used a classic conical ballistic capsule shape for the Discoverer, Mercury, Gemini, Apollo, Soyuz, and Merkur spacecraft. These capsules were able to generate lift because the center of gravity was offset from the trim line which reduces the deceleration forces on the vehicle but these vehicles still suffered from poor volumetric efficiency.
Other reentry vehicles include lifting body shapes that further reduce deceleration forces and increase the maneuverability or cross range capability resulting in increased landing accuracy. These vehicles are generally not suited to carrying large payloads. A winged reentry vehicle with a high lift to drag ratio, such as the US Space Shuttle, suffers from sensitivity to the center of gravity position.